


Let me prove it

by SwedishFanFictionLover



Category: GOT7
Genre: After writing the smut I need holy water XD, Cat/Human Hybrids, Comedy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Smut, Youngjae lowkey likes it but is also annoyed by the evil maknae, Yugyeom is being a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: A look into the daily life of Youngjae and his annoying - but very hot - cat hybrid boyfriend Yugyeom.





	1. Just Right

**⊙** **_** **⊙**

 

“Jaejae-hyung, you got whip cream on your lip.” I blinked at my boyfriend who was sitting beside me on the couch, tail contently whipping back and forth slowly – mischievously which fit the smirk of amusement he wore on his rugged features. Sucking off my spoon I had used for my hot chocolate with whip cream I used it as a mirror to find the whip cream to clean it off but it didn’t work out. “Yah, just let me deal with it.” I turned my head for him to wipe it off with a napkin or something but he surprised me by leaning close and licking it off right above my upper lip. I felt my face grow red from the seductive action, even more so when Jinyoung appeared and tugged on Yugyeom’s tail reprimandlingly.

“None of that outside the bedroom or bathroom.” He said with a motherly tone, hands on his hips with his usual blank-ahjumma face even as Yugyeom hissed at him with a glare, ears tilted back. Jinyoung’s own cat ears locking sharply on Yugyeom as he hissed right back sternly. “Don’t hiss at me, if you don’t like being reprimanded then don’t do stuff that will lead to that.” Yugyeom scowled and slouched back in the couch seats, tail twitching in annoyance.  

“Hey, don’t be too harsh on them – it’s not like you and Jackson are innocent.” Jaebum huffed from the arm chair while reading a book. I looked from our leader to Jinyoung who gaped, trying to find his words and Yugyeom jumped up from the couch with the superb reflexes of a cat hybrid and pointed a finger at Jinyoung.

“I KNEW IT!” And thus an argument broke out between the two hybrids that I didn’t bother listening to as it occurred more often than not. Instead I went back to enjoying my hot chocolate.

 

I enjoyed the relative silence – excluding the noises of the hybrids who were now engaged in a wrestling match. Yugyeom as an alpha hybrid with great pride then we had Jinyoung who were the great mother-like and shadow-leader so it wasn’t weird they had this kind of Tom & Jerry thing going on. The swag bro’s were out doing whatever, Jaebum-hyung were actually relaxing with a book instead of stressing over our schedules and what not – it was nice. But having been with these idiots for years I knew that sooner rather than later this moment would be broken. It was just a matter of wh-

 

“JAEBYUM-HYUNG WE WON TICKETS!” Jackson ran in hollering, waving said tickets around like a madman – successfully breaking the otherwise calm Saturday morning, just as I had fondly predicted. There was never a dull moment in our dorm.

“For what?” Our leader asked simply, not even bothering to ask the question how – when it came to Jackson or Bambam it was much easier to accept it rather than learning of the road how they acquired it.

“Free entrance to Wonderland!” I put the mug of hot chocolate on the table and bounded over to Jackson to inspect the tickets myself. I exclaimed a noise of joy as it indeed were tickets to the amusement park, Bambam were quick to join me and we ended up jumping around cheering. “We can go right!?!?”

“I don’t see why not, we’re off – just make sure to conceal your faces without raising un-necessary suspicion.” Jaebum-hyung shrugged.

“WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIENDS!!!” Jackson began to holler as the rest of us joined in.

“… I take it back, this trio of dumbasses can stay here and karaoke:ing to their hearts contents.” Jaebum deadpanned as he got off the arm chair and walked off towards his room with me, Bambam and Jackson chasing after him whining and pouting for being mean.

 

**⊙** **_** **⊙**

 

“Yugyeomie! Check out his cute pair of leopard ears!” I exclaimed, pulling off my beanie to put the hairpiece on. I turned to Yugyeom who had his face hid by a white face mask, his eyes looking at my cat ears then back at my face with twinkling eyes.

“You look cute, in non-hybrid standards of course.” I pouted at the teasing.

“Hey, not nice – aish, you’re really turning into an evil maknae.” I put the ears back unto the stand, turning around and gasping as Yugyeom had walked up to me without a sound. Damn cat feet.

“But I love that you’re human and in a human standards-” Yugyeom leaned down to my height, eyes locked with mine I found myself noticing his beautiful mole, the sharpness of his nose and while his tail were hidden under his coat I could almost feel how it wrapped around my waist to keep me close like he usually did. “You’re fucking adorable.” He pecked my lips through his mask and in favor of his tail he put an arm around my shoulders as he steered me away from the souvenir shop.

“Yah! You can’t do that!” I slapped his chest with my free hand as the other curled around his waist as I leaned into him – all the while keeping an eye out for fans. I scowled when Yugyeom helped me put on my beanie with our free hands, being kind enough pull it over half of my face in the process. “Asshole.”

“That’s for saying I can’t kiss you.” As if he could feel my glare through my beanie he laughed. “Aww hyung, don’t be mad.”

“Maknae, you better run.” I warned him, adjusting my beanie appropriately as Yugyeom began running away laughing. “Annoying little shit.” I said under my breath, refusing the smile etching it’s way to my face as I began to chase after him.

 

Did it feel good to jump kick his ass when he was least expecting it? Oh yes, yes it did.

 

**⊙** **_** **⊙**

 

“WAAAAAAH YOU FUCKING FUCKER!” I screamed in fright, almost hitting the personal acting as a ghost but Yugyeom caught my arms laughing – not in the slightest afraid. “I HATE YOU!” I yelled out, shaking from the fear-induced adrenaline.

“Uhuh, love you too.” He steered me toward the end of the hall, leading me through the haunted house he had begged for me to go with him on.

 

I had refused, I hated scary stuff as was proven during the Real GOT7 season three episode where they showed us a video that turned scary then our manager appeared as a ghost from underneath the table. I had shuddered just remembering it, I got so scared I turned violent usually. Which Yugyeom knew and he used some rare aegyo to convince me to come with him inside. While I was trying to make sure I didn’t hit anyone – for that reason I was glad Yugyeom were here to keep hold of my arms – and screaming at the top of my lungs Yugyeom were having the time off his life laughing his ass off.

 

After a few more scares I had enough, I refused to walk even a meter more. Yugyeom had tried to persuade me to continue for the last ten minutes without any success. I was glad that it was dark enough so he couldn’t pull his kitten eyes on me.

 

“Hyung, please let’s continue -  I promise I’ll use my hybrid skills and warn you before they appear, that way you won’t be scared.” I just gave him a dull look. “I know that I didn’t the last time I promised that but this time it’s for real.”

“No.” I said simply, putting my head back on the wall I was leaning against – jumping as I heard a couple that had bypassed us screaming to their hearts contents further ahead. “Jesus!” I held a hand to my beating heart.

“Baby, I’m sorry but we need to move on.” Yugyeom’s tail had wormed its way out, stroking my cheek gently then going under my jacket – it tickled when it wrapped itself underneath my sweater but damn if it didn’t help me relax. “My tail will stay around your waist until we’re out, promise and close your eyes. I’ll guide the way.”

“W-what if someone sees?” I asked even though I slumped against his tall form, eyes closing shut.

“They probably won’t recognize me as the maknae of GOT7, come on – the sooner we’re out the sooner you can yell at me.” He began to walk and I clung to him, stumbling a little over my feet as we went.

 

But he kept his word. Through it all he kept warning me when one would appear, using his cat hearing and pecked my temple whenever I jumped out of fright with a scream. Right before we came out his tail sneaked away to hide under his coat, successfully keeping it from anyone’s knowledge. I were so happy to finally be out, walking far away from the haunted house before I came to a stop and wagged a finger at Yugyeom.

 

“You’re going to make this up for me.” I declared.

“Yeah, I figured I would – I’m sorry though, didn’t know you would get that scared.” Yugyeom apologized sincerely, the tall giant’s shoulders slumping a bit.

“It’s okay, besides.”  I smirked. “What I have planned for you will make up for it.” Yugyeom gave me a suspicious look to which I just gave him an innocent one in return. “It’s going to be just right.” I said before walking off, hearing Yugyeom’s colorful curses behind me as he feared the worst – as he should have.

 

**⊙** **_** **⊙**

 

“… Fuck my life…” I heard Yugyeom curse.

“The sooner you do it the sooner we’re even.” I said happily, enjoying my boyfriend being tortured in the best way possible – dressed in the frilliest, girliest dress I found at the costume shop with a hole for his tail and his ears were promptly back in displeasure the minute he spotted it. Yugyeom were very masculine kind of guy so this was the best punishment for him – or one of them because the other was to do aegyo. You see where this is going right?

“Fine!” Yugyeom stood up from our bed in our room – that we had gotten after giving Bambam all the bubble tea he wanted for two months- and when he adjusted the dress I started to laugh but put a hand on my mouth to keep it quiet. “Don’t.” Yugyeom warned with a glare, his neck and exposed collarbones red of embarrassment.

“Sorry, proceed.” I said, trying to stay calm and focused on my boyfriend.

 

He took in a breath, then he started the aegyo about how he saw a ghost and peed his pants which had me breaking down in laughter but he powered through it. He did the gwiyomi song when I sang it, doing some really cute gestures with his hands while looking like a robot – it looked painfully awkward which made it even better and besides. It was cute how much effort he put into it to show me how sorry he was for the haunted house. He was a really good boyfriend, when he wasn’t being an evil maknae – but to be honest I loved him when he was like that too, especially to Jaebum and Jinyoung.

 

When he finished he acted as if he had run a marathon, looking like death and fell on me making me squeal in laughter as I laid back on bed with him over me. We stayed like that, he was quiet but I could tell he needed some stroking on his ego if he were to recover from this punishment. I lifted his head with my hands, thumbs stroking his red cheek bones as he stared at me questiongly.

 

“Thank you, it means a lot that you did this to say sorry to me. Not many men would’ve, my old boyfriends didn’t – they just made fun of me or would’ve even left me in the Haunted House so thank you. Really.” I said sincerely, smiling softly up at him and then it was my turn to blush when he growled darkly before licking an affectionate strip over my lips then cheeks.

“They were fucking assholes, not knowing how to treat you – you deserve to be treated like a treasure.” His chest rumbled with a purr when my hands got into his hair, stroking his ears. “Fuck babe, I am trying to be sweet.”

“Sorry.” I giggled, not sorry at all and he knew because his eyes narrowed. I sighed happily as his tail stroked my cheek.

“I love you.” He said, meeting my eyes head on with a serious expression. It made my heart swell and I lead him down for a long, sweet kiss that I only broke to repay the endearment.

“I love you too.” He grinned, that kind of relaxed boyish grin that showed his young age and that still made my heart flutter even after all these years of being together.

 

It was my favorite smile of his. He kissed me while smiling, making me smile in return as we exchanged lazy kisses that turned passionate as our lower halves brushed against each other accidentally – then more forcefully to chase the pleasure. I moaned into his mouth, breaking away to catch my breath as he rubbed his hard on to mine – I didn’t even care that he was still in that awfully pink dress. Especially not when he ripped my t-shirt off with the help of his claws, thumbs rubbing my nipples making me mewl from how sensitive they always seemed to be. He bent down to kiss me once more when the door flew open without any warning. Our heads snapped o the entrance where Bambam skipped in holding a DVD over his head, practically bouncing with excitement. _Oh fuck…_

“GUYS I GOT THE DVD W WERE TALK-” Bambam stopped in his tracks, eyes going even wider as he took in not only the position we had on our bed but also Yugyeom’s clothing – the bubblegum princess dress. “W-what are you…” Bambam backed out then he was out of the door screaming. “IMMA TELL THE HYUNGS YOU ARE HAVING SOME WEIRD ROLEPLAY WITH YUGYEOM IN A PRINCESS DRESS!!!”

“LIKE HELL YOU WILL THAI-STICK!” Yugyeom leaped off of me with a dangerous hiss and bolted right after Bambam.

 

I laid motionless in bed for a moment, calming my beating heart as I were helplessly thankful Bambam hadn’t barged in 10 min later because then Yugyeom would most likely be sucking a certain anatomy of Youngjae’s anatomy that had left not only Bambam scarred for life finding his friends like that but also Youngjae would never be able to look Bambam in the eyes ever again. When my hard on wasn’t as bad anymore I stole Yugyeom’s sweatshirt on the floor and put it on as I hurried out of the door following Bambam’s screams of fear. And I would like to say that this wasn’t part of our routine but that would be a lie too – as would it if I said I hated it. Living like this, with my boyfriend and our brother-like friends were in my opinion Just Right. Pun intended.

 

**⊙** **_** **⊙**


	2. Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smexy Yugjae smut :3

>////////<

 

”ONE MORE WORD AND I’LL SCRATCH YOUR EYES OUT!” Yugyeom snapped and slammed the door to the bathroom. I flinched at the sound while Bambam and Jackson were still rolling around laughing their lungs out.

 

While I had successfully stopped Yugyeom from scratching Bambam to threaten him into not telling the hyungs about him wearing the dress – which had been for nothing when Yugyeom who had been so lost in his anger and embarrassment didn’t hear the front door opening until it was too late. Jackson had reacted immediately, dying of laughter while the eldest trio blinked in disbelief before chuckling – Mark –, joining Jackson – Jinyoung – or cringing in sympathy – Jaebum. Then Mark and Jaebum had to settle everyone down, letting me and Yugyeom – okay mostly me as Yugyeom were too agitated to be calm – explain just why he were in a bubblegum pink dress. Their reactions had been expected but after one too many jokes from Jackson and Bambam, Yugyeom had finally snapped.

 

“I’ll… I’ll go after him.” I said, getting off the chair I had shared with Yugyeom and when I was by the door I looked back at the hyungs. “And please, when we get out refrain from mentioning the dress or I won’t even bother to hold him back.” I kind of threatened, seeing as they knew I were the only one who had tamed our maknae and if I hadn’t been calming him down so far Bambam would have so much more scratches and Jackson too. Jaebum nodded tiredly, throwing one of his slipper at Jackson who stopped laughing in favor of holding his head. “Thanks.”

 

I opened the door, as I closed it behind me I thought it over a second before locking the door as well. The shower was running, I heard Yugyeom growling in the shower cabin and I stepped slowly up to the door. I put my hands on the class, looking up to where the blurred image of his head was.

 

“Do you want me to join you or should I sit down on the toilet seat?” I asked gently, ready to give him some space if needed but close by in case he changed his mind or needed me near him if not with him.

 

There was no answer, so I moved to go sit on the toilet seat when the door opened and I shiver from the hot air that blew on me. I stared, it was unfair of good he looked like this – water running down his lean and taught muscles from hours of dancing. His curly hair slicked back, cat ears down as to not get water in them and when his tail sneaked forward to wrap around my wrist I looked down to see his cock. I blushed at the sight of my very well endowed boyfriend, even as he wasn’t hard one could tell he was a big one.

 

“Clothes off.” He ordered, tail releasing my wrist so I could pull off his sweater. I tugged down my jeans and boxers in one motion then putting the clothing in the dirty laundry hamper. When I stepped inside the shower, closing the door behind me his arms sneaked around my waist – hugging me close and I recuperated the hug. “I will rip the dress to shreds and burn it – they will never let me live it down though. Fucking Bambam, why won’t he ever learn to knock?” He grouched, nose nuzzling my neck and inhaling my scent while I pecked his pectorals though I had to strain my neck a little bit.

“It could’ve been worse.” I murmured to his skin, shivering when his hands stroked down my back and traced my buttocks. I arched into his body when he cupped them, moaning as he groped my globes and his awakening member gracing mine.

“How?” He asked with a lick up my jugular to my ear lobe which he nibbled on and made it hard for me to form words.

“He co-could’ve seen you do a-aegyo.” I stuttered, my mouth tracing his pectoral before sucking unto his nipple making his chest rumble in pleasure.

“True.” He admitted easily, leaning his head back to look down at me. “What do you think you’re doing?” Yugyeom smirked, leaning down as I released his nipple and hovering his lips over mine.

“I could say the same Mister Handsy.” I teased softly, I gasped into his mouth that met mine just when his tail wrapped itself around my growing erection and stroking it in firm, slow pumps. I were shaking in his hold, mewls escaping every so often as his tongue tangled with mine and his tail tip making sure to brush over my slit when I was fully hard. “Y-Yugyeom~”

“Fuck baby, turn around for me and bend forward.” He ordered, I were shaking but did as he said. Actually taking relief in being able to lean unto the wall for support, even as my knees wobbled a little as his tail stroked me even faster – leading me to the edge of orgasm only to stop just right before I reached it making me go insane.

“Y-Yugyeom, pl-please hurry I- ah - need you…” I begged, biting my lip as his tail tickled over my hard dick teasingly. “O-oh gawd...”

“Don’t worry baby, I got you.” He said with a lick to my cheekbone making me whimper in want.

 

Over the sound of the shower I heard a bottle cap then one of Yugyeom’s fingers were poking me entrance with a good dribble of body wash – I guessed – that made the slide easier. I breathed out a sigh of content as he worked me open for his girth. He took his time, not as much as to tease more because he wanted to make sure I wouldn’t tear or be in pain.

 

I held on, gasping for breath when he would brush against my prostate – that was purely to tease me though. After scissoring me with four fingers – which he always insisted though I was ready for him by three fingers – a few more times he took them out making me whine at the emptiness. I heard him chuckle but before I could even mutter a complaint he had slicked up his dick and were spreading my ass cheeks to slide into me with barely any restraint. It felt so, so good – no hint of pain but Yugyeom still paused to let me get re-used to his size once more.

 

“You okay?” He asked, resting his chin on my shoulder and nibbling on my oversensitive neck making me mewl and cause me to move making him shift inside of me.

“Y-yeah… P-Please move…” I begged, arching my back as he started thrusting slowly but hard into me making me go dizzy. “Holy smokes…” I mewled, pushing back as he thrust in – meeting his every slow thrust as the pleasure buzzed under my skin.

“Damn you’re tight baby…” He groaned into my neck, leaving love bites all over my shoulders and the piece of spine he could reach. “You’re so good for me, you’re such a good boy.”

“Yu-ah!-Yugyeom~” I gasped, voice going hoarse and dry from all my sounds of pleasure.

 

His tail started to stroke me faster making my limbs tremble, they gave in when his hands situated themselves with rolling my nipples. Luckily Yugyeom held unto me with one arm around my waist while the other hand still played with a nipple. The water made his touched slipper but even more enhancing, I chased it – I chased the peak that was so close. I were on the verge of coming, the combination of his tail on my dick and his ruthless fingers and his dick that managed to hit my prostrate with every thrust along with his purrs and hisses it was too much. I came with a cry when he bit down on his claiming mark on my neck. Stars burst behind my eyelids, my body going lax then I felt his seed fill my hole right before it all went dark.

 

>////////<

 

When I came to it was to a tickling sensation on my face, a purr that resonated in my ear and I felt how I was lying with my face on Yugyeom’s naked chest. Something I was used to. Something I always wanted to wake up to. I blinked my eyes open, it was dark so it was probably already night. I turned my head up, resting my chin on his pectoral so I could look up at Yugyeom’s sleeping face. My nose twitched when his tail which stroked my face, I turned away from it in an barely audible giggle before taking the tail in hand carefully only to be surprised when it wrapped around my wrist. I looked up at Yugyeom who had one eye cracked open at me, not smiling but looking serious.

 

“You okay?” I furrowed my eyebrows, not getting what he meant at first before I remembered our lovemaking in the shower.

 

That’s when I noticed that I felt his skin against mine, my bare leg tangled with his strong ones but how he had made sure to cover us up in my warm blanket. Personally Yugyeom seldom felt cold because of his hybrid nature, making him naturally warmer and better at resisting the cold so he never slept with blanket and more often than not without clothes. The only reason he had a blanket in bed was to help me keep warm. But situation in hand I wiggled a bit to get a feel, there was a familiar dull ache in my backside but I wouldn’t say I’m in pain or incapable of walking.

 

“I’m okay.” I yawned and snuggled my face into his chest and smiled when his tail let go of my wrist and curled around my waist along with his arms. Making me feel safe and sound. “How are you now?”

“Not mad anymore.” He bent forward to peck my head. “Sleep.”

“Hmhm… Love you.” I sighed happily, pecking his chest lastly as I were lulled to my sleep.

“Love you too.” He murmured, his content purring being the best lullaby one has ever sung to me.

 

>////////<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was the first time I ever wrote hybrid smut, please do tell me how I did XD 
> 
> And I am sorry once again for any grammatical errors ^^' 
> 
> And thank you so much for reading this <3 Have an awesome day/evening ^w^

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIII *waves hands happily*
> 
> I really adore Yugjae as a ship and are sad there aren't too many around so I figured - Hey, why not make one of my own and write it in one of my fave AU's xD
> 
> Sorry for the grammar but english is not my first language >///<
> 
> Please leave kudos <3


End file.
